Hurt
by ChayseElric
Summary: THIS IS BASED ON A ROLEPLAY, AND DOES GET SADSTUCK VERY QUICKLY.
1. Chapter 1

**_OKAY, SO I MIGHT AS WELL PUT A DISCLAIMER AT THE BEGINNING BECAUSE YOU KNOW, WANNA MAKE SURE NOBODY THINKS YOU'RE STEALING STUFF AND SHIT. _**

**_SO, THIS WAS BASED ON A ROLEPLAY AND IT DOES START OFF FUNNY AND CUTE, ESCALATES INTO SADNESS, REVERSES BACKS TO CUTE, SENDS YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL, BACK FOR LIGHT FLUFF AND THEN STRAIGHT BACK DOWN INTO SATANS OPEN ARMS. I'M SORRY IF THIS SOUNDS KIND OF SCARY BUT IT WAS SORT OF WHAT IT FELT LIKE ROLEPLAYING IT. _**

**_EVERY CHAPTER ALTERNATES BETWEEN DAVE AND KARKAT'S POINT OF VIEW. I DON'T EVEN THINK I COULD CONSIDER IT A CHAPTER, IT'S MORE LIKE A PARAGRAPH? BECAUSE YOU KNOW ROLEPLAY AND SUCH, BUT THIS ISN'T FINISHED YET, BUT I'LL POST AS MUCH AS I CAN C: _**

* * *

**Dave Strider**: Today was going to be great. A day out with Karkat, right? getting a coffee, a walk in the park and not to exclude that it was a beautiful day for it. Just you and your bro chilling, best amigos, all that jazz. But really you wanted something more than that, you were really fond of that grumpy little shit. You really wanted to tell him sooner or later but you were too anxious and couldn't do it. While your mind was filled with all of this fluffy thoughts, you reached Karkat's house in no time; taking a deep breath, you knock on the door and wait for his highness.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat Vantas: Today was supposed to be amazing, you never passed up a chance to hang with Strider, even on your worst days Dave's cool-kid facade and his douchebag personality was enough to clear your mind for the amount of time you stayed in his presence, so when he asked you if you wanted to hang out, to head for a coffee and then walk through the park for a while, you had no motive but to accept. Your mind was racing as you rushed around your apartment, checking on your appearance multiple times in your full-length mirror, tugging the sleeves of your turtleneck over your hands nervously. When a knock sounded at the door, you take a large breath before spinning on your heel and heading towards your knight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dave Strider**: Huh, it was taking him a while to respond, you impatiently knock on his apartment door one more time. "Come on Vantas, answer your door!"You say to yourself. Dear lord he takes forever to get ready. Maybe he was just chatting with his other friends, he was pretty important to them after all, sort of like he was their leader. Now, you were getting anxious; I'm probably a horrible mess by now just thinking about the endless possibilities that he wasn't opening the door, y'all just got to keep your composure, Strider. Be the cool dude everybody loves and adores.


	4. Chapter 4

**Karkat Vantas**: "Shit, Strider calm your fucking lumps of fat that reside in the chest area of a female! I'll be out in a second!" You huff as you all but throw your shoulder-bag over your arm, tossing both your phone, keys and extra change into one of the two thousand pockets. You jog back to your bathroom, adjusting the hair around your horns, in the area where it tends to get the most fucked up before you give yourself another once over, finalizing that you looked acceptable as you took your sweet old time in heading back towards the front door. You hesitate before swinging swinging it open with a sharp inhale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dave Strider**: "Holy shit dude, took you long enough," you take a not so noticeable sigh of relief when you see him, "At the rate your going at it may as well be fucking Christmas already." You roll your eyes beneath your shades, thank god he couldn't see it, he'd probably rip your eye sockets out if he saw that sassy eye roll. Yes, Dave Strider is very sassy. But- oh god he looked adorable, with his hair just like that, and his really big sweater. Ugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Karkat Vantas**: "Oh, fuck you Dave. You know the option of me going back inside is there as long as my door is open." you pique jokingly, rolling your red-tinted eyes. You tilt your head up to get a better look of your best-friend, his hair is windswept, obviously from the wind that was rolling in off and on and holy fuck he looked stunning. His skinny jeans hugged his hips just right, causing you to smirk as you stepped forward, shutting the door and locking it behind you before turning to smile half-heartedly at him. God DAMN he was hot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dave Strider**: You got to admit, you did look decent today, you did that cool kid smile of yours that you practice in front of the mirror for hours upon hours while taking ironic selfies to capture those hella sweet moments. Of course you did it to impress Karkat, that smile was all for him. "I can't help but notice, but I think you've shrunk more since I last saw you." You smirk at him knowing that that would piss him off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Karkat Vantas**: "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother hanging out with you in the first place, because you're such an asshole." You groan, adjusting your bag once again so you can shove your keys back inside with out having to remove the bag completely before you glare back up at Dave, your eyebrows furrowing at his smirking figure. "So are we going for coffee or not? I'm fucking thirsty."


	9. Chapter 9

**Dave Strider**: "Of course, drinks are on me," you pat your jean pocket where your wallet was, "Come on crabby lets go." You start walking towards the exit, you couldn't get past how cute he was when he got mad, since was always, and also a plus side for you, because wow was it ever really hot and cute at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

Karkat Vantas: "Are you sure, because I do have money to pay for myself." You questioned, your hands falling to your side as you follow Dave down the sidewalk, watching as he adjusted his shades and continued walking with the swagger that he always did, and nevertheless, it didn't fail to amuse you. "God fucking damn it Dave, pull your goddamn pants up you're beginning to look like even more of a douche."


	11. Chapter 11

**Dave Strider**: "You just can't handle all of my 'SWAG'" he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, "Y'all just got to get on my level yo." Oh no, his Texan was showing, better lay it off, don't want to ruin your cool dude look in front of ANYONE; your accent was horrible and you hope Karkat didn't notice it, that would be embarrassing. You adjust your glasses one last time and stick your hands in your pocket to define your cool facade.


	12. Chapter 12

**Karkat Vantas**: "I would rather get hit by an abnormally large truck than get on your level, Strider. And what 'SWAG'? the man in front of me right now does not seem to contain ANY." you tease, kicking lightly at the heel of his shoes with your sneakers. "Oh, and nice accent by the way. It suits you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Dave Strider**: Shit, "Wow, rude, who wouldn't want to get on MY level, well, I guess not you since you're just not as cool as me." In no time they were at Starbucks, your favourite "coffee" place, all of the cool kids come here now a days.


	14. Chapter 14

**Karkat Vantas**: "And I don't WANT to be on the same level as you, Strider. Nor am I aiming to be your idea of 'cool'" you chuckle, stepping forward and pushing the door open, using up all of your kindness to actually hold the door for the dickweed following in after you. "I'm going to make you order my shit because you know what I want, and I'm just going to stand right here." You state, crossing your arms and leaning against the wall next to the door. You roll your eyes lightly when Dave raises an eyebrow, but you choose to ignore it. As he walked away, you were glad you decided to stay by the door, because this way; you got to see a great view of his amazing ass.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dave Strider**: As you order there drinks, a vanilla whatever the fuck he just ordered and a nice, hipster frappuccino for himself, he paid, and waited for the grouchy clerk make their drinks; you look back at Karkat, he looked really great from this point of view, even with that scowl on his face when you tried to sweetly smile at him. Finally when the clerk gave him their drinks you walk back to where Karkat was and handed him his drink, "Y'all want to sit in here or go for that walk of ours?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Karkat Vantas**: "Walking is fucking great, so I would like the scenic route please." you chuckle, taking a sip of your drink. "Wow, spot on, you actually remembered exactly how I liked it. Good job Dave, you deserve an immense award." you praise sarcastically as Dave headed for the door. This time he was the one who offered kindness and held the door open for you, and you smirked lightly as you caught sight of his expectant face. "I hope you're not asking for a 'thank-you', because you aren't getting one."


	17. Chapter 17

**Dave Strider**: "Aren't you sassy today..." he shook his head, sarcastically disappointed, "I thought you were better than this Karkie, I'm very disappointed in you." You smirk at the nickname you gave him; if looks could kill he would be brutally murdered in less than a second. But, you got to admit that nickname suited him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Karkat Vantas**: "If you would like to die a very painful death you can continue calling me that. Cons to that is I will be planning my sacrificial ceremony as soon as possible if I even fucking hear the word 'Karkie' escape your lips one more fucking time." you seethe, scowling in his direction as he stares at you through his dark shades, his jaw taut and a smile fighting to break out. "Because you know what they say.. sacrifice the virgins."


	19. Chapter 19

**Dave Strider**: "I swear to god, Vantas; my foot is going to be up your ass in less then three seconds." And your dick but whatever, that would be nice too. You break out in a smile, knowing how ridiculous this all was, but that was Karkat. Little crabby Vantas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Karkat Vantas**: "Calm down Strider, it was a joke." You chuckle, biting your lip to fight back a smile as you watch Dave's lips curl back slightly, revealing his rows of perfectly white teeth. God fucking damn it, was everything about him perfect? Because with the way things were going, it seemed as if this man had absolutely no flaws. Jesus shit.. his fucking smile..


	21. Chapter 21

**Dave Strider**: "I am calm, Vantas, I"m always calm, like my middle name is legit calm." You couldn't resist adjusting your sunglasses again, because wow, that was a cool thing to say and a cool thing to do.


	22. Chapter 22

**Karkat Vantas**: You roll your eyes as you take another sip of your coffee, running your free hand through your probably messy black hair. Why did he always have to be so difficult? And so perfect? Your body tensed as you approached the park, weaving through the large amount of people who seemed gathered around the rose an eyebrow as you paused for a fraction of a second. You were planning on ignoring the sight of the police officers and the medical attendants who had rushed to the scene, but your mind got the best of you. You push in front of Dave, curiously making your way through the huge crowd that had gathered, attempting not to spill your coffee out anywhere. But when you saw what was at the end of the crowd, blocked off by the police tape and wooden markers. Your coffee slid from your hands, colliding to the ground and splashing over you, and the bystanders around you's feet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dave Strider**: Where the fuck was he going? You try to follow him through the thick crowd, pushing people out of his way to keep your curious little knight in view. As you catch up to him, you see it, a lifeless lump on the ground. A gasp escapes from your mouth as Karkat dropped his drink; from behind, you gently put your hands on Karkat's shoulders, "I'm so sorry..." your voice barely above a whisper.


	24. Chapter 24

**Karkat Vantas**: Your body was shaking. Shaking so heavily that you could barely feel the contact Dave made with your shoulders, and scarcely hear the hushed words that he said as your hand flew to your mouth, You could feel the stinging feeling in the back of your eyes and all you wanted to do was run away. But you couldn't. You were frozen in place staring at the lifeless body of your crustacean lusus. You heard the many words being passed between police officers but you didn't dwell on them. Your shaking intensifies and you feel the tears begin to spill as they load Crabdad onto a stretcher, a white sheet being pulled over his body. That's when you spun around, and all but threw yourself into Dave's chest.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dave Strider**: You hug him, you hug him so fucking hard. Throwing your coffee on the ground not caring for the awful glares he was given for "littering". All he cared about at the moment was, Karkat, always has and always will be Karkat. You stroke his hair as you can feel his tears soaking through your shirt.


	26. Chapter 26

**Karkat Vantas**: You could feel the looks you were receiving from the bystanders as you crush yourself against Dave burying your face deep into his firm chest, your hands clasped around the fabric of his shirt. Dave didn't even seem to care that your bright red tears were staining the pale fabric of his shirt, he only seemed to care about you. And if that wasn't the greatest feeling in the world, you didn't know what was. You didn't catch a single word of his hushed whispers, but they were calming you down a great deal, your sobbing had ceased into light sniffling and agitated coughs. Holy fuck, and today was supposed to be a good day.


	27. Chapter 27

Dave Strider: "We should probably start heading back," you looked at him for a moment before leaving, wiping away his tears, "Come on..." you take his hand and tug him along through the crowd, jesus fuck other people are really annoying.


	28. Chapter 28

**Karkat Vantas**: Dave remains silent as he brings you away from the crowd, even after passing everybody he didn't let go go of your shaking hand. You sniffle lightly and rub your eyes with the back of your hand, trying not to dwell to hard on the problem at hand. Your shaking was still visible and all you wanted to do was crawl in a extremely deep hole and die. Your lusus was dead. The only living being that had cared about you to that extent, and after only thirteen short years, he was gone from your life. Never to come home again. You expected that in less than a few hours, you were to be blessed with a visit from the police officers at the scene, to tell you about the bad news. But sadly; you had already discovered. As you felt Dave's thumb smooth over the back of the hand he was still holding, you managed to force a smile because who knows? Maybe Dave cared about you as much as Crabdad did.


	29. Chapter 29

**Dave Strider**: "Let's just go back to your place, chill, watch sappy 'romcoms' and forget about this crazy world around us; sounds cool with you?" You stop for a second anticipating his answer, looking deep into his saddened red eyes through your darkened shades, rubbing your thumb over top of his hand making repetitive patterns. Hopefully he knew you deeply cared for him, maybe just as much as his lusus, but nothing could beat a bondage between a parent type figure and their loved ones.


	30. Chapter 30

**Karkat Vantas**: You smiled lightly, nodding your head causing strips of your black hair to fall over red irises. "Wow, you're actually offering to watch romcoms with me? That's a first." You chuckled, smiling up his face with a light pink tinge to your cheeks. "Thank you.. Dave.."


	31. Chapter 31

**Dave Strider**: Good, he was lightening up; good job Dave, you made someone smile; and if you don't think that's the tightest shit ever, well I don't think I should know you, "No problem, little man." You let out a chuckle, releasing your hand from his; you put your arm around his shoulders, walking already to his home to have some hella sweet Dave and Karkie time.


	32. Chapter 32

**Karkat Vantas**: Your head was sprawled across Dave's lap as you traced patterns on his kneecap. The end credits of 'The Notebook' were still drawling across your flat screen as you stared blankly at Dave's jeans, continuing the patterns you were slowly tracing with a smile. It was still early afternoon and and you didn't know what you wanted to do next. Rolling over you smiled sweetly up at Dave. "What do YOU want to do now."


	33. Chapter 33

**Dave Strider**: Dave Strider has fallen asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Karkat Vantas**: It took you a few moments of smiling up at Dave to realize that something was up, and with a smooth movement of your hand you pull the glasses off of his face and roll your eyes. Of coarse he fell asleep, when did he not fall asleep while you to watched movies. With another roll of your eyes you begin poking his face with your sharp nail.


	35. Chapter 35

**Dave Strider**: "AH FUCK HO TITTIE-" You awakened from your slumber shocked to see that you were at Vantas' place. Oh, right, /that/ thing happened. You peer down at Karkat- with your fucking shades in his hands, you cover your eyes in a quick motion, "Oh come on man, give them back!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Karkat Vantas**: Your own eyes widen as you catch sight of a flash of bright red from behind Dave's glasses, you sprung from his lap and practically straddled him as you placed your knees on both sides of his thighs and attempted to pull his hand away gently, much to his distaste. "They're beautiful, Dave. Stop hiding them." You mumble as you allow your head to fall on his shoulder in surrender.


	37. Chapter 37

**Dave Strider**: You let out a exasperated sigh, dropping your defense; but closing your eyes because your used to hiding those inhuman red eyes, "No, Karkat you don't understand..."


	38. Chapter 38

**Karkat Vantas**: "Well, can you help me to?" you mumble, mindlessly running your hand through his hair as you slowly allow yourself to sit fully on his lap. Dave kept his eyes tightly closed and you sighed, continuing to fuck around with his blonde hair, as your eyes stayed glued to his eyelids.


	39. Chapter 39

**Dave Strider**: Jesus shit he was acting all cute, the urge to look was too overwhelming. If only you could take a look, but of course your exceptionally low confidence level held you back, "Shades, I need shades, so much happier with shades; why must Karkie torture Dave like this?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Karkat Vantas**: "Dammit Strider." You mumble, handing the shades to him but remaining comfortably seated. "I have red eyes too you see, and who knows? A feelings jam could be fun. It would give us some much needed Bro bonding time." You shrug with a joking smirk.


	41. Chapter 41

**Dave Strider**: You retrieve your precious babies back, and tuck them on the collar of your shirt. You stare at Karkat with your strangely, bright, scarlet eyes, revealing the heavy bags under your eyes from sleep deprivation, "It doesn't really matter anymore, you know what my mysterious eye colour is now, and I still don't know how to feel about it..."


	42. Chapter 42

**Karkat Vantas**: "They're not mysterious! They're more pretty than anything." You mumble, bringing your hand to the side of his face, running your thumb along the fair skin below his eye. "I guess I shouldn't have woken you up, huh?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Dave Strider**: "No, I'm thankful that you did..." You put your hand on top of his and smiled up at him; huh, for once you have to look up at Karkat. He was being really cute, god you couldn't deal with all of his cuteness, it was better than witnessing a baby kitty do it's thing.


	44. Chapter 44

**Karkat Vantas**: "Dave, you look as if you haven't slept in months, are you sure you don't want to tell me anything? Because you know, I will listen." You continue trailing your fingers down the soft skin of Dave's face, your eyes not once leaving his own.


	45. Chapter 45

**Dave Strider**: "I see, horrible things, shit so fucking terrifying, it's like they're almost real..." You break away from his gaze, "They leave scars, Karkat...THOSE THINGS- those horrible, horrible things." You bite your lip hoping that would stop you from breaking down in front of him, "It hurts..."


	46. Chapter 46

**Karkat Vantas**: Your eyes widen twice the size of what they usually are, and your hand drops slowly from Dave's face and onto his shoulder. He was talking about the horrorterrors. The fucking horrorterrors had found Dave too. Your hands began to shake as the two of you sat in silence. You breathed in deeply, grabbing the bottom of your turtleneck between grey fingers and slowly sliding it over your head, feeling the need to curl into yourself as the deep scars showed more than your skin itself did. You winced and turned away as you caught the motion of Dave's head turning in your direction. "I know how fucking terrifying they are Dave." You breathed, your nails carving crescents into the palm of your hand. "And I promise, I will not let them hurt you again, you hear me?"


	47. Chapter 47

**Dave Strider**: "No, I will not let you do that, for all that I know, they are dangerous and I will not let you have more scars," A single tear escaped your tired eye; knowing that Karkat went through this once in his life was awful, no one should be going through this shit, especially not him.


	48. Chapter 48

**Karkat Vantas**: "Dave, you're my fucking best friend, do you expect me to just sit here and watch, as you get slowly torn apart by those.. those.. THINGS. And not do anything about it? Nuh uh. Not happening." You shake your head furiously, your hair whipping around dangerously. "I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore, I'm willing to sacrifice more than a few scars for you, Dave. So don't even think for one second that I'm not going to fucking help you." You whispered furiously, wiping away the tear that escaped one of his scarlet eyes, as you tried frantically to hide your own.


	49. Chapter 49

**Dave Strider**: "Please, no..." You manage to get out barely above a whisper, "You're my best friend too, Karkat! Why would I let you do that in the first place, I don't want you to leave me for good. From the damage you've gotten you'll won't be able to 'protect me' dumbass, how would I cope without you in my life..." You shake your head, "I need you here with me, Karkat." You whispered the last sentence, more tears started pouring now.


	50. Chapter 50

**Karkat Vantas**: "Because.. fucking shit. I won't let you get hurt! I won't fucking allow it, I love you too much to watch you die!" You exclaim as tears streamed down your face. Your face crumbles and you collapse against Dave's chest, with a heavy heart and a racing mind.


	51. Chapter 51

**Dave Strider**: "I can't make you stop what you think is right, which is totally WRONG; but I will try to make sure you make it out alive or god so help me, I will get ass deep in horrorterrors to save your own ass, and there will be no hesitations." You murmur your words close to his head as you embrace him tenderly, letting the tears poor down your pale cheeks.


	52. Chapter 52

**Karkat Vantas**: "I'll be fine Dave. I've done this all before. I'll be fine." You whisper, your body continuing to shake, the tears continuing to stream down your ashen gray cheeks. "Fucking shit, I'm never letting you get hurt ever again, Dave. I swear to god." You mumble, clutching at his shirt with your fingers, not wanting to let go. Ever.


	53. Chapter 53

**Dave Strider**: "Karkat, I love you, please don't do this, I love you too much that I am willing to save your ass from saving my ass which doesn't need saving, but alas I am no hero, I only cause shit and get my friends killed, who am I to be blurting out nonsense when I can't even get my own shit together."


	54. Chapter 54

**Karkat Vantas**: "I- I love you too, Dave. You're ass definitely does need saving because I'm not going to let you die. I need you Dave. I need you and without you, I am nothing. I can't live without you so please, let me put somebody before myself for once by letting me protect you. You are my everything Dave, and if you think I'm letting that fade away so soon, you are wrong. Please, don't expect for me to leave you fighting this alone like I was." You mumble, pulling closer to his body and hugging him tight, your face buried in-between his neck and his shoulder as you pressed a light kiss to his collarbone with a tiny smile. "But I have to do this, without protecting you I'd feel completely and utterly hopeless; as if I'd let you down and I can't fucking do that. And you are a hero, Dave. You always will be. My hero."


	55. Chapter 55

**Dave Strider**: Your face turns a bright red, and you look away from Karkat. The warmth he left from his mouth left a tingling sensation through your body. You move restlessly underneath him, gulping nervously; you guys have never been this close before but it felt amazing. You remain silent, not knowing what to say because you were just so distracted by his presence being so near all of a sudden, "Don't be silly, K-Karkat, you've a-always been the hero."


	56. Chapter 56

**Karkat Vantas**: You smile as you attempt at catching Dave's gaze again, but he was struggling away from catching your eye. You smirk lightly as his face turns the color of his eyes. "Bullshit." you mumbled, placing a singular hand on both sides of his face, rubbing your thumbs lightly against his reddened cheeks before you leant forward in a sudden burst of courage, pressing your lips softly against his.


	57. Chapter 57

Dave Strider: Your eyes widen in surprise as he crashes against your lips. You close your eyes again and move your hands around his neck pulling him even closer, returning the kiss. Your face was probably burning up but who cares anyways; he loved you and you loved him back.


	58. Chapter 58

**Karkat Vantas**: You smile into the kiss as Dave returns the favor, burying your fingers deep into his golden locks. You press one more soft kiss to his lips before you pull away slightly, your own eyes gazing into his scarlet ones happily as you lightly pressed your forehead against his. "I love you, Dave." you mumble, pressing a tiny kiss against his nose with a smile.


	59. Chapter 59

**Dave Strider**: A huge smile spread across your face, "And I am shades over heels for you, Vantas, I hope you know that." You chuckle at your own joke, knowing how original you were; so fucking hipster.


	60. Chapter 60

**Karkat Vantas**: You burst into laughter and rolled off Dave's lap, falling into the soft cushions of your couch beside him as you clutched at your still bare stomach, laughing harder than you had in a long time. "Jesus fucking Christ." You mumbled between laughter, biting your lip as you wiped your once again tearing up eyes. "Well, I'm horns over heels for you, Dave Strider. So I would consider it even."


	61. Chapter 61

**Dave Strider**: "Oh my god, Karkat I swear to God." You roll your eyes but you couldn't help but smile along at his laughter. He was fucking adorable when he laughed, it was nice seeing that. There was your chance, you put back on your glasses feeling more confident in them, you felt whole again.


	62. Chapter 62

**Karkat Vantas**: "Do you wanna stay here tonight?" You questioned, leaning against Dave's frame, wrapping your arms around his torso. "I mean- you don't have to. It would just be nice to you know.. not be alone for once." You mumbled, resting your head on his shoulder, listening to the soft thumping of his heart and his deep breathing, that being enough to make you want to melt into a puddle of troll.


	63. Chapter 63

**Dave Strider**: "Yeah sure man... sounds like a plan." You wrap your arms around him, and fall sideways into a laying down position with Karkat on top of you. As you thought, your ass has fallen asleep from sitting down too much. But you were so tired... too tired, "Let's just stay like this, just for a little bit-" You were drifting asleep, you weren't scared anymore, you had Karkat; everything was better with Karkat, always.


	64. Chapter 64

**Karkat Vantas**: "Just go to sleep, I'm here." you whisper soothingly, pushing his bangs away from his face as his eyes flutter closed. You slowly traced patterns on Dave's exposed collarbone, trying as best as you could to make this distressed man beneath you comfortable. You wanted him to know that if he was with you, he would always be safe. But the chances of him believing it would be slim, as they had been for you. Gamzee always tried to stay over at your house when he discovered about the horrorterrors, but you denied him because you didn't believe that he could defend you against those creatures, but as they say. Things aren't always as they seem.


	65. Chapter 65

**Dave Strider**: You fell into a deep slumber; everything was dark. The hauntingly aspect of the blackness surrounding you scared the shit out of you. And you couldn't get out. You tried and tried, but to no avail there was no success. Only pain and darkness, you could usually get out of these situations, but now you couldn't and you panicked. Your dream self lashed out struggling to break free; you tried screaming for Karkat, but on the outside you probably looked like you were induced into a coma. It was hopeless.


	66. Chapter 66

**Karkat Vantas**: You continue the movements of your fingers even after Dave falls asleep, and holy shit did he ever fall asleep. His breathing is slow and controlled, his hands softly wrapped around your torso. You only knew something was wrong when you felt something warm and wet against your right pectoral, and you nearly jumped out of Dave's arms, landing on the ground in a crouched form as you rushed to turn on the light. As light spilled into your livingroom, your eyes widened as you looked down at Dave's sleeping body. And then down at yourself. Right where you were laying, he was oozing bright red, staining his shirt at an alarmingly fast rate and you found yourself frozen, unable to move before you realized that Dave would die if you didn't do something. So you rushed to his side, knowing full well that he would not wake up even if you tried to wake him. You hurriedly pulled off his shirt, not caring weather you were staining your couch or not. The only thing that mattered right now. Was keeping the one you loved alive.


	67. Chapter 67

**Dave Strider**: You tried pushing them away, but they only made your hands bleed. It hurt so bad, you couldn't take it anymore, if they killed you- they would go after Karkat. You kick and scream, trying to get them away from you, but that just made them angrier. You made an effort at running away, but they quickly caught up with you and straggled you with pure blackness, wrapping around your head and lashing out at your eyes. And then nothing, you couldn't even see the horrorterrors anymore but you could feel them slithering around you. The pain was tolerable, so you have no idea what just happened, but you're pretty sure your blind now.


	68. Chapter 68

**Karkat Vantas**: You pressed a cloth against Dave's wound, his comatose body state deeming him unable to move as you tended to the deepest wound you had ever seen. This was more intense than you expected, and you were trying so hard to be strong, be strong for Dave because he was at his weakest point. But you felt absolutely pathetic. Unable to help him no matter how hard you tried. Completely and utterly pathetic. When you hear the scream of utter pain that escaped Dave, your ears began to ring painfully and bright red streams of tears fell from your eyes, your hearing utterly distorted as you rose onto the couch and curled up beside Dave, struggling to calm him as you fought to keep your hearing afloat.


	69. Chapter 69

**Dave Strider**: The slithering stopped and you were back to normal, you were done with the horrorterrors. Your eye sight failed you, your eyes were open but there was nothing there. The pain was terrible to cope with, scratch that you couldn't cope with it; it's the worst its ever been. You heard small whimpers coming from the side of you. Karkat, "Karkat?" You moan into the small figure curled up beside you, "A-are you okay?" your voice was tinged with pain. Blood was everywhere, you could feel it; pouring down your face, hands and just everywhere on you body. It felt like swords were stabbing through you in every which way. Maybe it ran in the family, swords and stabbings. But all that really mattered right now was Karkat, what if you hurt him? You could not live with that at all.


	70. Chapter 70

**Karkat Vantas**: "I-I." you couldn't even speak before you broke down into sobs, hugging Dave as tightly as you could, wary of the injuries that had piled up. Your breathing was ragged as you held to him and you were so fucking scared. You were TERRIFIED. How did Gamzee deal with this for all those years. You're shaking as release your hold on him. "Dave, I can barely hear you."


	71. Chapter 71

**Dave Strider**: "W-what? Did I do something to harm you?" You ask concerned, you cared about his well being more than your own and you have no idea what you were capable of doing when you were sleeping. Oh god, Strider, what the hell did you do? You out stretch your hand towards where you think Karkat was, "I can't see you Karkat please tell me if you are alright."


	72. Chapter 72

**Karkat Vantas**: You placed your hand upon Dave's, making your presense known. "Y-You screamed and I-." Your voice cut off. He couldn't see? All of the lights are on there is no reason he shouldn't be able to- oh. You reach forward and pull the glasses off his face, feeling more tears well up as you caught view of what was going on with his eyes. There was blood all but streaming down his face, and it looked as if his eyes has been torn apart and pulled to pieces, and for the second time that day; you froze.


	73. Chapter 73

**Dave Strider**: "What's wrong?" You ask him, a lot more worried now, "Please, tell me that you are okay, please, that is all I need from you." Making grabbing motions for his hand you gasp in pain. It hurt worst than in the dream, so fucking much. You clench your teeth together trying to make no other sound.


	74. Chapter 74

**Karkat Vantas**: "I can barely hear!" You exclaim, panicking as you back up slightly, tangling your fingers with Daves. "I can barely fucking hear. And you can't see, and I couldn't do anything." you mumbled, louder than you intended. "I'm so fucking sorry, I failed you." you stammer, panic still coursing through your veins. "I'm so sorry"


	75. Chapter 75

**Dave Strider**: "It's not your fault Karkat, you don't need to apologize," You tooth heartily smiled at him, blood pouring out of your mouth too; realizing the fact, you quickly shut your mouth, "I should be the one sorry, I'm just too vulnerable, they got smarter," You aim your head towards the ceiling, looking like you were staring aimlessly at space, lost in thought, but you couldn't really stare. All of a sudden it hit you like a shit ton of bricks, you were putting Karkat in danger, "Karkat, please don't get mad at me when I say this, you promise?"


	76. Chapter 76

**Karkat Vantas**: Your body shakes as you run your thumb repetitively over the cool skin on his thumb, the motions soothing both him and yourself as you fight the urge to start sobbing again. "What is it, Dave?" you mumble, holding his hand tightly against you as you wait for a response.


	77. Chapter 77

**Dave Strider**: "Please, just stay away from me, I put you in too much danger, and I couldn't afford losing you," Even if Dave was on HIS death bed at the moment, you just wanted to keep him safe, only him, you do not matter, "I l-love you Karkat, but I just can't afford it." You felt like crying, but you couldn't because your fucking eyes were torn into pieces.


	78. Chapter 78

**Karkat Vantas**: Your hand drops from Dave's and collapses to the floor at a speed that almost hurts. Your eyes direct away from his beaten face and rest on the floor. What the fuck was he talking about? He should know more than ever that he should NOT be left alone during a time like this, a time where death was an immediate cut off to Dave. "You- You can't be serious." your voice barely above a whisper. "No you can't do this to me, Dave please." you plead, crawling closer to the side of couch. "I love you too much to let you just go like that!"


	79. Chapter 79

**Dave Strider**: Blood and blood, that's all you could feel and smell. You were going to bleed to death, and that was the final conclusion. At least Karkat would be a lot more safe without you around, "If I die, please promise you'll be safe. It helps a lot that I won't be there with you." You smile giantly.


	80. Chapter 80

**Dave Strider**: You smile a little bit showing Karkat that you're okay. You were weakening, your body getting limper and colder.


	81. Chapter 81

**Karkat Vantas**: "Fucking shit no!" you exclaim reaching around and searching for your phone as fast as your fumbling hands could take you. You pulled yourself closer to him as you dialed 911, tears building once again in the back of your eyes. "I'm not going to just let you die! Hold on Dave, please keep holding on.. You can't do this to me, you can't!" you whisper to his paling body as his breathing began to shallow and you finally connected to the operator. You told her your information and your location before dropping the phone to the floor, clinging to Dave like a lost child. "Please, hurry." you whisper to yourself as you held Dave close.


	82. Chapter 82

**Dave Strider**: "You, weren't supposed, to do that..." Your words barely above a whisper. Your body was slowly shutting down, your skin becoming a pale white, your body frigid and cold. Everything felt like it was spinning, you were just so dizzy, "So much blood, t-too much pain, help me." you softly pleaded.


	83. Chapter 83

Karkat Vantas: "And what was I supposed to do, sit here and watch you die?" You questioned, the tears continuing to pour down your face as you lifted yourself onto the couch, carefully pulling the near lifeless body of Dave onto your lap, running your fingers through his hair as you attempted to be as calm as possible. "It's not time for you to go just yet, so I won't let you fade away from me, no matter what you say. I'm not going to let you die." You mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as his breathing slowed even further, and you felt your heart fall heavy and nearly drop into your stomach as you hold him and shake, whispering soothing words into his hair as you cried. "You can't leave me like this." You barely notice as the paramedics file into the room, but you sure as hell do when you and Dave both are being carried into an ambulance, Dave on a stretcher, and you in some unfamiliar guys arms. And you find yourself praying to a god you don't believe in. A god you wish would answer your prayers and keep Dave alive.


	84. Chapter 84

**Dave Strider**: Mind and thought were two total different things for you when you were carried onto the stretcher; barely even paying attention to anyone. You were practically dead but you were still breathing. Everything stopped at the moment and you coould feel yourself slipping away. Only luck and time could tell if you will make it alive.


	85. Chapter 85

**Karkat Vantas**: You refused to sleep as you sat on the side of Dave's bed, in a rickety old chair that had no support whatsoever, but you didn't care, you would have to endure it. The love of your life was sitting in a comatose state on the bed next to you, living only by the thread of life support and the constant drugs being pulsed into him for the pain. The doctors could not find the answer to why he kept being attacked by slices and cuts as he lay asleep on the bed, but you couldn't bring yourself to tell them and risk the chance of you being rushed off to the mental facility immediately. Nobody other than Rose, Dave, John, Roxy, Dirk, Jane, Jake and the rest of the other trolls would believe you at the blink of an eye, so you kept that bit of information to yourself as you watched warily as they tended to Dave with hands that seem perfectly capable of keeping him alive. You were both still in the intensive care unit, and from the way things were going; you weren't leaving anytime soon and you wished that you could turn back time. Just fucking teleport to days before this shithole started and find a loophole around it. Find away to tell Dave you love him, without having him torn from you moments later. You stared blankly at the pathetically patterned ceiling as you tried everything and anything to separate yourself from the insanity that was your mind. You kept mentally stabbing yourself, aggravated that you couldn't find out a way to protect Dave from the horrorterrors that you had once survived yourself, angry that you were hopeless and you couldn't even fathom what you would do if Dave didn't make it out alive. So all you could do is keep your eyes glued to the ceiling, in attempts to keep your mind blank and clear, awaiting the future that was being flung at you far too fast.


	86. Chapter 86

**Dave Strider**: The horrorterrors were at it again, slithering around your vulnerable body. You were tired of fighting them, you just wanted it to end, and you closed your eyes and drifted away. Letting the horrorterrors lash at you constantly, with all of the energy that they had left. Your breathing went rigid, and the heart monitor went crazy. You were dying and you couldn't do anything about it. Life was short and you just had to go with it.


	87. Chapter 87

**Karkat Vantas**: You stared at the ceiling, you're neck growing sore at the position of your neck before you groan and flop forward, your face landing directly onto the uncomfortable bedding that Dave was given. You attempted and failed to stay awake but before your eyes fluttered closed completely, you heard a shrill cry echoing from Dave's monitor, and the bright blue line falling flat. As your eyes widen, you all but kicked your chair this time, giving the lifeless Dave one last glance before you took off running. Out his door, your cries of help hopefully going answered as you dashed. You nearly collapsed into sobs when you saw a team of doctors come running around again, and the one lady who you had been talking to earlier in the day, told you to stay put as they dashed down the brightly lit hallway and into Dave's room. You stepped backwards until your back collided with the cold, white wall and you slid down to the floor, holding your head in your hands. Please be okay, Dave. Please. Your body shook until nearly a hour later the main doctor exited the room, a triumphant smile on his face. "He made it. You can go see him now."


	88. Chapter 88

Dave Strider: You felt around everywhere, thinking that could help you find Karkat, "Karkat?" you desperately call out, scared as hell not knowing where he was. You then realized something, you won't be able to see Karkat's cute face anymore, or see his adorable, but very rare smile. The thought of that made you frown deeply.


	89. Chapter 89

**Karkat Vantas**: You burst into the room as fast as you could manage, and the doctors cautiously stepped back and allowed you to rush to his side, immediately jumping onto his bed and practically straddling him, managing not to hit any of his injuries as your wrapped your arms around him, happy tears slipping from your eyes. "I- I thought y-you were going to die." you mumbled, burying your face against his neck and holding him tight. "I-I'm so s-sorry I couldn't d-do anything to help." You continued, your lips leaving a light kiss at the nape of his neck. "I love you." You murmur, moving your face so your foreheads were pressed together, your eyes clamped tightly closed as you just enjoyed the warmth of his embrace.


	90. Chapter 90

**Dave Strider**: "I thought I was too for a minute." You wrap your arms around him carefully trying not to move around too much so the pain wouldn't feel as intense as it did before, "I'm so sorry that I had you worried, I love you, and all I want is to see your beautiful face again." You said with pain in your voice, "But I guess I have to get used to it."


	91. Chapter 91

**Karkat Vantas**: "Dave.. please don't stress about that right now. All that matters is that you're alive and I'm here with you. I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon." You mumble, holding him close. "It's going to fucking suck not getting to see your gorgeous eyes anymore, but I promise you, we'll be able to live the same lives, nothing will change." You continue as you hug him tightly, smiling slightly. "Dave, you're the one that I want to grow old with, I want you to be my matesprit and fuck, we can even have one of those things you call a 'wedding' if you want to. I don't care. But all I know is that I want you, forever and always. I'll never leave your side again. We all have our demons, and if we are comfortable with each others, no matter how potentially harmful they could be. I'll never fucking leave you. Ever."


	92. Chapter 92

**Dave Strider**: "Yes, a thousand times yes." You mumble into his ear, placing a kiss onto his cheek a giant smile spread across your face. "And I won't ever put you in any shape of danger, I will be your knight in shiny armor, always protecting you, whenever you need me, through the good and the bad." You fumble with your words, still weak and dizzy from the inner struggle that you had.

**Karkat Vantas**: "Can I buy you a suit of armor or?" you chuckle jokingly smiling lightly as you force him to lay down, sensing his growing discomfort. You rolled off of him and snuggled into his side, taking note that the doctors had already exited. You were going to have to remember to thank them later.

**Dave Strider**: "Hah, you'd have to kill me to get that monkey suit on me." you chuckle to yourself, laying down and went to sleep right away, you snuggled up against Karkat, snoring peacefully. No more horrorterrors, just you and Karkat. You still don't understand why the horrorterrors decided to flock away from you like that; you were still sort of scared, what if they went back to Karkat? You just couldn't stand thinking like that.

**Karkat Vantas**: After not getting sleep for at least twenty four hours, you couldn't help but pass out the second your head hit daves pillow, snuggling close against his body with a smile on your face. And for the first time in a long time, you managed to sleep peacefully.


End file.
